EL CASTIGO
by Alana Black Potter
Summary: Hermione tiene que cumplir un castigo en las mazmorras, pero se pierde, quien sera el afortunado que le ayudara Es un BlasieHermione


**Aquí estoy de vuelta, con una nueva historia y espero que les guste, es un Blasie/Hermione.**

**Y no creo que haga falta decir que los personajes no son míos, lo único mió son las ideas locas que se me meten en la cabeza **

EL CASTIGO

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y una bonita muchacha de 17 años, delgada, pelo castaño rizado hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros y ojos castaños, daba vueltas y vueltas por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Era la prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor Hermione Granger.

No, no, por aquí no es, no puedo creer que me haya perdido y ahora como regresare a mi torre, si ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí – decía hermione dando vueltas por las mazmorras.

Nenecitas ayuda, cara - pregunto una voz a su espalda

No gracias, puedo yo sola –dijo hermione un poco asustada, dándose la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y sorprendiéndose al descubrirlo.

En serio, pues yo creo que durante 15 minutos, has estado dando vueltas y vueltas- le contesto con una ceja levantada y en tono burlón, sonriendo.

No me molestes - le dijo hermione sonrojada, antes de empezar a caminar tratando de alejarse de el.

El que la estaba siguiendo era nada más y nada menos que Blasie Zabini un Slytherin de séptimo curso, el causante de su castigo, era un chico muy apuesto, alto; debía de medir como 1.75, moreno, su pelo era negro y liso, tenia unos hermosos ojos azul cobalto, que brillaban picaros y según había oído Hermione de Parvati y Lavender, era un italiano, galante y muy caballero, en especial con las chicas.

Vamos, espera preciosa, puedo ayudarte – le dijo Blasie alcanzándola y agarrándola del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera

¿Cómo, si por tu culpa me castigaron y a mis amigos también – le respondió Hermione enojada soltándose y mirándolo, pero tenía que levantar la mirada ya que el era alto y ella le llegaba a los hombros.

Vaya, estas enojada, ¿verdad preciosa? – Susurro sonriendo al ver a Hermione cruzarse de brazos – pero si no toda la culpa fue mía

Tal vez no fue toda tu culpa, pero si tu no hubieras dicho nada, esto no estaría pasando – le casi grito Hermione apretando los puños.

Te han dicho que enojada te ves adorable, cara – le pregunto Blasie sonriendo pícaro

¡Ves, no me deberías de decir estas cosas – le volvió a gritar Hermione completamente sonrojada

¿Por qué, si es lo que pienso – le dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Como sea, déjame en paz – y empezó a caminar otra vez tratando de escapar y totalmente sonrojada, por lo que le había dicho y recordando la causa del castigo.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese mismo día, pero en la mañana estábamos en clase de pociones y el profesor nos había sentado por parejas de dos chica/chico, por lo tanto a mi me toco Blasie Zabini, que estaba sentado atrás de Malfoy y Parvati y adelante de Ron y Parkinson y a un lado de Harry y Milicent Bulstode.

Todos empezaron a preparar una poción que no sabíamos para que servia, cuando Malfoy empezó a molestarme…

Hey Blasie, tienes mala suerte, te toco con la sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy sonriendo burlonamente y hablando bajito para que Snape no lo escuchara, pero suficientemente alto para que Ron y Harry si escucharan.

Y por supuesto que ellos lo escucharon, dejando de trabajar en la poción y volteando a mirarlo con una mirada de un intenso odio, pero antes de que Ron le lanzar un hechizo o Harry le dijera algún comentario sarcástico intente responderle, pero se me adelantaron.

Yo no lo llamaría mala suerte Draco, después de todo tu sabes que me gustan las cosas bonitas – le contento Zabini sonriendo pícaro

Pues si tú lo piensas, ese es tu problema – le dijo Malfoy con una ceja arqueada.

Cállate Hurón – le dijo Harry enojado

Si, tu y tu entupido amigo cállense – le apoyo Ron

El comentario de Blasie causo muchas reacciones diferentes, al parecer Ron no se decidía a quien golpear primero, Harry miraba a ambos con cara de odio, parvati sonreía misteriosa, pero pansy y milicent que habían escuchando todo tenían los ojos tan abiertos que hasta daba risa y yo tenia la mirada gacha y estaba mas roja que el pelo de los Weasley; pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Snape nos había visto y se acerco a nuestras mesas diciendo…

Vaya, vaya, creo que castigare a unos Gryffindors, por estar hablando en mi clase y no estar haciendo la poción – dijo Snape mirándonos a Ron, Harry y a mi.

Pero… - intente dar una explicación

Nada Granger, Weasley y Potter limpiaran los baños de prefectos y usted Granger limpiara salones en las mazmorras una semana y si no cumplen o llegan tarde el castigo será de un mes, ¿entendido? – les grito con una sonrisa burlona

Si, profesor – contestamos los tres al unísono, con las cabezas gachas y los puños apretados por el odio que sentíamos hacia cierto profesor

Ah y por supuesto 10 puntos menos por cada uno y ahora pónganse a preparar la poción o les bajare mas puntos – les dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Los de slytherin sonreían burlándose y los Gryffindors estaban pensando una y mil maneras de cómo vengarse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No se dio cuenta que se estaba parada en una esquina por estar recordando y el chico ya la había alcanzado y estaba a un lado de ella

Segura que no quieres mi ayuda, o no te importa estar toda la noche dando vueltas en las mazmorras – le dijo el moreno con una ceja arqueada y después sonriendo al pensar en lo que le dijo después - vamos no te voy a comer, no si tu no quieres.

No quiero tu ayuda – le contento Hermione roja por sus comentarios.

Y por que no quieres que te ayude, bombón – le susurro el slytherin

Porque de seguro vas a querer algo a cambio y además eres un Slytherin – le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente

Ah, pero no se si te habrás dado cuenta, que yo no tengo la costumbre de insultar a las chicas y menos a las chicas lindas como tu – confeso el chico agarrándole un mechón de su cabello y mirándola fijamente

No me digas, pero se te olvida que también soy una sangre sucia – le susurro Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía

A mi eso no me importa – le dijo el chico acercándose mas a ella - ¿estas nerviosa, Hermione?

N…o, no, estoy bien – le contesto ella intentando alejarse

Si tú lo dices – le dijo levantando una ceja y sin esperar un minuto más la beso, un beso lento pero con todos los sentimientos que guardaba su corazón - sabes, tal vez si te pida algo después de todo

¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Hermione sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos

Que si puedo acompañarte a tu castigo, ya sabes para que no te pierdas en los pasillos de las mazmorras y llegues sana y salva a tu torre, ¿Qué dices, cara? – le dijo con un tono burlón y arqueando una ceja, pero sonriendo.

Todo sea, por cumplir **_el castigo _**que me puso Snape, ¿verdad? – le pregunto ella sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego

Todo sea por **_el castigo_** que ha unido nuestros caminos, preciosa – le confeso besándola una vez mas.

Ambos sabían que ese era el principio del **_castigo_** más agradable de sus vidas y ellos lograrían que fuera muy productivo…

**FIN**

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi otra historia, además ya tenia ganas de inventar un Fic yo misma de esta peculiar pareja espero que les guste y si tienen un comentario bienvenido sea.

**¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA!**


End file.
